


Conversations

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy video chats with Armie and Harper.





	Conversations

When Timmy got home, his mom was waiting for him. “Where did you go, baby? I didn’t know you had any plans.” Nicole questioned. Timmy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, thank god he’d booked that ticket to the Cayman Islands for the 29th.

“I just went for a wander, mom. I felt as though some relatively fresh air would do me good. I’m used to going for lots of walks from my time in LA, Archie loved to go for casual strolls, as do Hops and Ford.” Timmy explained, hoping she would drop it. She didn’t.

“Why do you spend so much time with them? What is going on? And when I was looking through some things, I found that you’ve booked a ticket to the Cayman Islands after your birthday. I need some answers, Timothée. I’m worried about you.”

“I enjoy spending time with them. Armie and Liz are such great friends and I adore Hops and Ford and they really like me too. Nothing is going on, what do you even mean by that? Why were you looking through my things? I’m 21, mom! You can’t invade my privacy like that!” Timmy exclaimed before storming off, back into the street. Timmy felt grateful that he wasn’t living at home, having his own apartment nearby. As he made his way there, tears started to fall. He knew that his family were concerned but they needed to wait until he was ready to talk.

When Timmy arrived at his apartment, he felt so lost and alone. After collapsing on the sofa and sobbing for a bit, Timmy pulled out his phone and called Liz. “Hey, T. I thought you were going to Skype with Armie and Hops?”

“I don’t know what to do! My mom keeps asking all sorts of questions that I can’t answer and I need help. She wants to know why I spend so much time with your family in LA and she wants to know what is going on and she went snooping through my things and knows I’m flying to Cayman after my birthday! Why won’t she leave me alone? I need her to leave me alone!” Timmy rambled, panicking.

“Timmy, sweetie, try and calm your breathing. Breathe in and out with me. In… and out. In… and out. In… and out. That’s better. Your mom is worried about you, all moms are like that when their kids are ill. You’ll understand soon enough. I’m sure she’ll realise that she needs to back off soon or it’ll only make things worse. I know your mom is stressing you out but you need to try and keep yourself calm or it will upset the baby and cause problems for both of you.” Liz explained.

“Thank you. I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me. I think I’ll Skype with Armie and Hops now, see you soon.”

When Timmy had finished talking to Liz, he felt calm enough to Skype with Armie and Harper. “Hi, love. Is everything okay. You look distressed.” Armie greeted. As much as Timmy loved Armie, the fact that the older man was easily able to read all of his expressions could be irritating. He could rarely hide how he was feeling so Timmy had been preferring to  text or audio call. It was easier to hide that something was different when Armie couldn’t see his face.

“I’m fine. Just had an argument with my mom, that’s all.” Timmy replied.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?” Armie asked, wishing they weren’t so far away so that he could be there for his young love.

“Just talk to me. Your voice is soothing enough.” Timmy smiled.

“What about me? I’m here too, Timmy!” Harper exclaimed, moving into view of the camera.

“Hopsey! I miss you so much! Are you having a lovely day with mommy and daddy?” Timmy asked, beaming at the sight of Armie with a child. He couldn’t wait until that sight was Armie with _their_ child.

“Mommy and daddy took us to meet Santa!” She exclaimed. “He said we’d been very good so he might come to see us tonight!”

“That’s very exciting! You had better continue being good so that he does come to visit.” Timmy smiled, wishing more than anything that he could be with them in the morning. But he was going to see them soon, it was only a matter of days.

“Harper! Are you coming to help me?” Liz called, discreetly trying to give Armie and Timmy some time alone.

“Yay, cookies!” Harper squealed, running off to find her mom.

“Liz said they could bake and decorate some cookies for Santa.” Armie explained before Timmy could ask. “So, what’s going on with your mom?”

“She was getting huffy because I’ve been spending so much time with you and your family in LA. She wants to know what’s going on.” Timmy answered. “I know she’s suspicious, maybe she suspects that I’m seeing someone out in LA, or she may think there’s something going on between us.”

“If you want to tell her about us, then that’s fine with me, love. I don’t want you to be stressed about this when you don’t have to be. I love you and I don’t want to put more pressure on you than I already am.” Armie rambled.

“What do you mean by that?” Timmy questioned.

“I have no idea how difficult it is for you to have to keep our relationship to yourself. I’m struggling and I’ve got Liz to talk to and be with, which makes things easier for me but it’s so tough and I hate the thought that you are essentially suffering in silence. If there is anything I can do to make things easier then let me know.” Armie replied.

“It’s not just about me, though. There’s you, Liz, Harper and Ford to think about, too. The way I feel doesn’t seem overly important.” Timmy commented.

“Of course it’s important! You are as much a part of this family as anyone else. I love you so much, Harper and Ford adore you, and so does Liz. Ever since you became ill, she’s been so worried, even if it’s not showing. I’m surprised she hasn’t been bombarding you with messages every day!” Armie exclaimed, trying to convey to his partner just how crucial Timmy’s presence in their lives was.

Timmy had been struggling with his emotions for a few days before discovering that he’s pregnant. Whenever Armie said anything like this, it made his heart ache, in a good way. Because his hormones were all out of whack, this loving statement caused him to start crying with joy. “I love you, too. So much. Fuck, I miss you, Armie.” Timmy smiled.

Before Armie could reply, there was a knock at Timmy’s door. “Timmy, baby, can we talk?” Nicole called.

“Do you want me to stay?” Armie questioned, seeing the frightened look on his partner’s face.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine on my own.” Timmy whispered as he went to open the door.


End file.
